


in sickness and in health

by whoaaitsmichele



Series: hold my heart [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: patrick has a cold.





	in sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil fic series i'm going to do with these two.

“I’m fine David,” Patrick stated, wearily and trying not to laugh at his boyfriend’s ridiculous get up.

David looked down at him with a glare, with the goggles he got from Stevie and a mask covering his nose and mouth.

“I’m sorry that I am taking all the necessary precautions not to catch whatever you have,” David replied exasperated, grabbing his hand sanitizer and rubbing it on his hands.

“It’s just a cold David and not even a bad one. I should be fine tomorrow. You can come back tomorrow when I’m feeling better,” he suggested, noting that David looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.

“But don’t boyfriends help each other...with this kind of thing?” David asked, suddenly feeling out of his element.

Patrick smiled softly, “Sure, but I don’t feel like I’m on my deathbed so I’d say it’s safe for me to be left alone.” 

David sighed before looking around Ray’s guestroom Patrick had been staying in. 

“You really need your own place,” he stated bluntly.

His boyfriend let out a laugh, “Says the guy who lives in a motel.”

David quirked an eyebrow, “Touche.”

Patrick looked at his boyfriend with a smitten look on his face, that was then ruined by a sneeze that wracked his body. David jumped, not expecting it and Patrick had to laugh out loud at his reaction.

“I’ll be back tomorrow. Love you,” David said quickly and he lowered his mask, kissing Patrick on the forehead and rushing out of the room.

Patrick was too shocked to react, but was brought back to the present as he heard the front door slam.

_David loved him._


End file.
